Puppy love Matt X Mello
by BI-CHAN11
Summary: Mello and Matt are out and about and Mello realizes that what he and Matt share is a lot like Pippy Love. forgive me for the choppiness of the flow. I wrote this like 2 years ago off the top of my head in history class. * Bows down in all sympathy*


" So, why did we come to the beach again Mell?" Ugh, if he ask me that one more time i might just hurt him."Because tomorrow we're suppose to go and search for Kira? We might not make it out alive tomorrow dumb ass. How could you forget that?"When he stares at the sky like that it makes me shiver with curiosity. What the hell does he think about in that mind of his? " Oh, yeah. That's why we've been together like hardcore huh? "Yeap." "Well Mells,I think we'll always be together man. I mean out of all the crazy stuff we've been through... and I mean CRAZY. We always make it out OK. I mean sure, you got burned, I almost got killed trying to save you. We've both been in jail as teens for dumb ass reasons with our friends, but even then we came out ok."

Why is he always the one to make me feel better? Why can't I do that to him? "Matt..." " Yeah Mell?" He's just to much like a puppy, my puppy at that. He always has been since I first met him at the Wammys. "You make me sick, you know?" He never once left my side, he never once tried to kill me after whatever I dragged him through all these years."But I-" He never quit on me. He was always there for me. When I ran away and tried to leave him he followed me for three years trying to find me. Even then he told me he was sorry and that it was his fault that I had left him, even when I was the one who should've apologized. Because in truth I left for my own selfish reasons. "I-" He was my first friend, my first pal, my first fight, my first kiss, and my first...well, my first everything.

But my point is for some reason Matt never stopped loving me. He never stopped tagging along.I don't ever want him to stop doing either of those things. No matter how frustrating and insane they maybe."I love you with all of my heart and soul. I know that sounds cliche, but I really do." Oh great he's giving me that 'I knew you loved me you bastard.' look. He even has that mischievous grin plastered to his face. That grin he has, it really makes me shiver.

" Mell, what made you want to tell me that all of a sudden?" Well damn,the one moment I think he needs to hear my feelings he already knows what those feelings are? "Because Matt,I felt you needed me to say that. Is that so wrong?" I'm being serious. For once without violence i am being very serious with him. Why does he always flick his cigarette in the most random of places? sometimes I feel like I should be that wasted cigarette, bitten,licked, and torn, and tossed away by Matt. "Well, i've got news for you Mello." News he says. "Oh Yeah,and that news is?" His eyes are giving off that aqua sparkle I seem to love so much.

"I already knew that you felt that way babe. We wouldn't have made it this far if I didn't.I bet my cigarette and ps3 on that statement." well, that was deep. I never would've guessed that a hard ass like Matt could be so,romantic? "Mello we would be lost without the other. If that means I have to kill myself just to die on the same day as you, then so be it." Damn, he's making my eyes water up. He only speaks to me that way. Everyone else just sees him as a game addict who smokes and eats hot pockets all day, but not me. That's not all I see.

He's so much more than that. Around me he's Mail Jeevas, the smartest wammy in the Wammy house that's too lazy to keep first. He could drown Near in the fluids of his well crafted brain if he wanted to. He could definitely whoop my ass in smarts. But he knows how I feel about being second. The Mail who loves hacking and using computers for illegal purposes other than porn. The Mail that loves to prank people and do things doggy style while whispering in that super sexy British accent of his. The Mail that befriended this blonde haired,hard ass of a guy who is in love with chocolate and leather. He'd do anything for me and that's all I need to survive in the world. He even tried to pray to God for me once. That 's saying alot considering the fact that he's an aethiest. Damn I love him so much that my heart would literally tear in half and seethe to the gods if he were to leave me and it's nice to know he feels the same way.

"Hey Mell!, That kid has the new Game I wanted like forever ago!" He just knocked over my chocolate ice cream cone and it almost hit my boot."Matt! Look what you did!" Oh, don't give me that look it 's so hard to deny that look. Those puppy eyes begging for forgiveness and salvation. " you just knocked over my shit!" I swear if he had a tail it would be swinging like crazy. "Aww, come on! I just confessed my love to you! The least you can do is buy me the game of my current dreams!" Only Matt! Only Matt could make me do this! " Fine, but we're stopping for my chocolate first. None of your bull shit got it?" "Yes! Fist pump!" Matt's so damn cute when he's arrogant. Now that I think of it,what me and Matt have sounds a lot like...Puppy Love.


End file.
